dnd4fandomcom-20200214-history
Warlock
Warlock is an arcane class in 4th edition Dungeons & Dragons. There are three warlock subclasses: original warlock, a striker, , hexblade, also a striker, and binder, a controller. Class traits The following traits are common to original warlocks, hexblades, and binders. A 1st-level warlock begins with hit points equal to 12 plus the warlock's Constitution score, and healing surges per day equal to 6 plus the warlock's Constitution modifier. A warlock gains 5 hit points per level. A 1st-level warlock begins with rod and wand implement proficiency. Pact blade daggers can also be used as implements for warlock powers. Original warlock The original warlock is the subclass of warlock introduced in the Player's Handbook. An update to the original warlock was published as a standalone document in July 2011, with changes summarized in the July 2011 update. An original warlock receives a +1 bonus to Reflex and Will defenses. A 1st-level warlock begins with cloth and leather armor proficiencies, and simple melee and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills An original warlock is trained in any four skills from the original warlock class skill list: *Arcana (Int) *Bluff (Cha) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Religion (Int) *Streetwise (Cha) *Thievery (Dex) Original warlocks gain the following class features at 1st level: *Eldritch Blast *Eldritch Pact *Prime Shot *Shadow Walk *Warlock's Curse Eldritch Blast Original warlocks know two 1st-level at-will attack powers. One at-will attack is either eldritch blast or eldritch strike. Eldritch blast counts as a ranged basic attack, and eldritch strike counts as a melee basic attack. The other at-will attack is determined by the choice for Eldritch Pact. Eldritch Pact Original warlocks choose one of the following options at 1st level. Each option grants one starting at-will spell. Additionally, warlocks benefit from a pact boon when an enemy under their Warlock's Curse is reduced to 0 hit points or fewer. Each option also provides bonuses to certain warlock powers, as specified in those powers' descriptions. Accursed Affinity: The next enemy the warlock places a Warlock's Curse on gains vulnerable 5 per tier (11th level: 10, 21st level: 15) to the damage type matching the warlock's current elemental affinity until the curse ends. This vulnerability adds to any existing vulnerability. |- || Fey pact || eyebite || Misty Step: The warlock can immediately teleport 3 squares as a free action. |- || Infernal pact || gift to Avernus or hellish rebuke || Dark One's Blessing: The warlock immediately gains temporary hit points equal to the warlock's level. |- || Sorcerer-king pact || hand of blight || Fell Scorn: If the warlock's fell might is spent, it is restored. The warlock starts each encounter with fell might unspent, and must choose whether to spend fell might when using a power, before making any attack rolls or applying any effects. |- || Star pact || dire radiance || Fate of the Void: The warlock gains a +1 bonus to any single d20 roll the warlock makes during the warlock's next turn (attack roll, saving throw, skill check, or ability check). This bonus is cumulative, but expires at the end of the warlock's next turn. |- || Vestige pact || eyes of the vestige || The pact boon depends on the warlock's current active vestige. The warlock selects either King Elidyr or Zutwa as an active vestige at the end of a short or extended rest. King Elidyr Pact Boon: One ally adjacent to the warlock gains a +2 bonus to all defenses until the end of the warlock's next turn. Zutwa Pact Boon: The warlock's Prime Shot is improved to grant a +3 bonus to attack rolls until the end of the warlock's next turn. |} Prime Shot If none of your allies are nearer to your target than you are, you receive a +1 bonus to ranged attack rolls against that target. Warlock's Curse Once per turn as a minor action, you can place a Warlock's Curse on the enemy nearest to you that you can see. A cursed enemy is more vulnerable to your attacks. If you damage a cursed enemy, you deal 1d6 per tier extra damage. You decide whether to apply the extra damage after making the damage roll. You can deal this extra damage once per round. A Warlock's Curse remains in effect until the end of the encounter or until the cursed enemy drops to 0 hit points or fewer. You can place a Warlock's Curse on multiple targets over the course of an encounter; each curse requires the use of a minor action. You can't place a Warlock's Curse on a creature that is already affected by your or another character's Warlock's Curse. Hexblade Hexblade is the subclass of warlock introduced in Heroes of the Forgotten Kingdoms. A hexblade receives a +1 bonus to Fortitude and Will defenses. A 1st-level hexblade begins with cloth, leather, hide, and chainmail armor proficiencies, and simple melee, military melee, and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills A hexblade is trained in any four skills from the hexblade class skill list: *Arcana (Int) *Bluff (Cha) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Religion (Int) *Stealth (Dex) *Streetwise (Cha) *Thievery (Dex) Hexblades gain the following class features at 1st level: *Eldritch Bolt *Pact Boon *Pact Reward *Pact Weapon Eldritch Bolt Hexblades know only one 1st-level at-will attack power, eldritch bolt. Eldritch bolt can be used as a ranged basic attack. Pact Boon (hexblade) Pact Reward Pact Weapon Binder Binder is the subclass of warlock introduced in Heroes of Shadow. Binders have a controller role instead of striker. A binder receives a +1 bonus to Reflex and Will defenses. A 1st-level binder begins with cloth and leather armor proficiencies, and simple melee and simple ranged weapon proficiencies. Class skills A binder is trained in any four skills from the binder class skill list: *Arcana (Int) *Bluff (Cha) *Dungeoneering (Wis) *History (Int) *Insight (Wis) *Intimidate (Cha) *Religion (Int) *Streetwise (Cha) *Thievery (Dex) Binders gain the following class features at 1st level: *Pact Boon *Shadow Claws *Shadow Twist *Shadow Walk Pact Boon (binder) Shadow Claws Binders know two at-will attack powers. One at-will attack is determined by the choice for Pact Boon. The other at-will attack is shadow claws. Shadow Twist When a binder makes a ranged or area attack roll against any enemy that is not adjacent to any other creature, the binder gains a +1 bonus to the attack roll. Shadow Walk Original warlocks and binders, but not hexblades, have the Shadow Walk class feature. On your turn, if you move at least 3 squares away from where you started your turn, you gain partial concealment until the end of your next turn. Warlock powers Warlock powers, having arcane or shadow power sources, are also called spells or hexes. Warlock feats These feats have the warlock class, or hybrid/multiclass warlock, as a prerequisite. Additional prerequisites are noted. *Improved Dark One's Blessing *Improved Fate of the Void *Improved Misty Step ** Twofold Curse *** No Epic Feats Warlock overview Warlocks channel arcane might wrested from primeval entities. They commune with infernal intelligences and fey spirits, scour enemies with potent blasts of eldritch power, and bedevil foes with hexing curses. Armed with esoteric secrets and dangerous lore, warlocks are clever and resourceful foes. However you came to your arcane knowledge, you need not accept the poor reputation warlocks sometimes endure. You could be a libram-toting scholar captivated by ominous lore, a foot-loose wanderer searching for elusive ultimate truths, a devil-touched hunter using infernal spells to eliminate evil, or even a black-clad mercenary who uses sinister trappings to discourage prying strangers and unwanted attention. On the other hand, you could be a true diabolist using your gifts to tyrannize the weak—some warlocks unfortunately are exactly that. The pacts are complete. The rites have concluded. The signs are drawn in blood, and the seals are broken. Your destiny beckons. Characteristics You have excellent short-ranged attack ability, and your powers confuse or weaken your opponent. You can shift easily from ranged attacks to melee attacks. However, you are not very resilient and rely on powers of evasion and concealment to avoid attack. *'Key Abilities': Charisma, Constitution, Intelligence *'''Build Options: '''Deceptive warlock, scourge warlock Religion Warlocks favor deities of cleverness, arcane power, or secrets. These include Corellon, Ioun, and Sehanine. Evil warlocks often revere Asmodeus or Vecna. Races Tieflings and gnomes are exemplary warlocks by nature, as they both give bonuses to Intelligence and Charisma. Eladrin excel as Fey warlocks. Dragonborn, half-elves, and humans make formidable warlocks as well. Category:Warlocks Category:Classes Category:Strikers Category:Controllers Category:Arcane